


Stepbrothers

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian lives with his mother, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, No Incest, POV First Person, POV Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Public Sex, Sex, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole, married Monica / Terry, monica gallagher tries to be a good mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: When I meet this guy, I tell myself that my luck may smile at me at last.But in the end our relationship turns out to be much more complicated than what I had imagined.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MGallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGallavich/gifts).



> Thanks MGallavich for the idea and thanks Mrsz0905 for the help

As far back as I can remember, it's always been my mother and me.

I have a father of course, at least if you can call him that. 

I would rather use the term sperm donor. 

He never wanted to assume my existence. Probably because my mother wasn't his wife, and because the latter didn't take her husband's cheating very well.

My mother wasn't a stranger to him since she was his brother's wife, his sister-in-law.

My mother already had two children with the one who was officially my uncle and her husband, from whom she has since divorced.

I consider them my siblings, and even though I know I can't go to see them when their father is around, I hope they think the same of me.

Their lives as much as mine haven't been easy so far.

Neither Monica nor Frank are truly exemplary parents.

I know that my mother spent more time outside the family home than inside long before I was born.

Fiona, my older sister, had already gotten into the habit of taking the role of mother for my brother Lip before she could even read and write correctly.

Frank usually stayed around but wasn't able to do anything except spend all his money on drinks and drugs.

On my side, it wasn't better. My mother has an unstable character. Some days she seemed convinced that she could move mountains and other days, she didn't even have the strength to get up.

The fact that I have managed to survive so far is a miracle.

I could say that nothing would surprise me anymore, but yesterday made me put things into perspective.

My mother came home, or rather to the motel room we rented, scared and covered by blood. She only pronounced a word, or rather a name "Andrew", the name of the man she was dating.

Less than an hour later, while I was still fighting with her to persuade her to go to the police or at least to take a shower, a man broke into our room and my mother started to scream.

A guy pulled me out, forcing me to leave my mom alone with this man.

At the time I thought I would never see her again. 

I even wondered if I was going to survive this day myself. 

But against all odds, a few hours later she came out of the room, clean, made up, and smiling, and announced that she was going to marry this man.

I wasn't allowed to accompany my mother and that terrifying stranger to fill out the administrative papers, and I had to stay with my impromptu babysitter.

He seemed just as surprised as I was by the situation, but didn't pick up a word.

I found my mom soon after, and we ran out of town with a lot of cash.

* - * 

I never really knew exactly what had happened that day, but five years later I still remember what I saw.

A few days later I went to rummage through my mother's papers, at least the few administrative papers she keeps in the car, probably because she was too lazy to throw them away. 

I found her marriage certificate there with the name of this man, Terry Milkovich.

It's been now five years since that day, five years without hearing the name of this man or anything related to this day. At least not before this morning.

My mother has only one idea in mind, to go back to Chicago and find this man to ask him for more cash.

I don't really like the idea, but I'm still a minor, and even if my mother isn't really what you can call a reliable parent, she still keeps social services away from me.

So I have to follow her to Chicago, secretly hoping that she can't find him.

She plans to return to the bar where she first saw him, and I quickly understand that I am not part of her plan. This idea suits me greatly. I have no desire to spend the night chasing after this terrifying man.

Of course, the fact that my mother goes after him on her own doesn't really reassure me, but I learned not to worry about her.

She always finds a way out, even when the situation seems desperate.

I'm going to take advantage of this moment for myself to go to a place I have dreamed of for years, Boystown.

I live in a small town, and aren't lucky to have this kind of neighborhood nearby, so that makes my sex life much more complicated.

I know my mom wouldn't mind moving, but as crazy as it sounds, and even if I hate this city, I don't want to move.

I am not good at studying, but I know the importance it has in life. And if I don't want to end up like my mom, I have to finish high school.

I know that if we move I may not be able to re-enroll in a school for a long time. So I do my best not to stay discreet and give my mom no reason to leave.

But it also means that I have to hide part of who I am.

Everyone in my town judges everyone, and being gay in this city is almost worse than being a murderer.

So apart with a few men passing through town, I've never been with anyone.

And for a 17 years old it's hard to bear.

I don't know where to look or what to do. This neighborhood looks like everything I dreamed of.

I want to go into each of these clubs, in each of these stores, to approach each of these guys and train them one by one in a corner out of sight with me.

I've never had a hard time going through men passing through town, but I have to say that I didn't have much competition. Here it’s different.

I know this is not the time to demoralize myself and I chase these depressing ideas away from me, deciding to try my luck in the next club I meet.

It only took a few more steps for me to get to this club in question.

It isn't really the same kind as those around. 

I almost can't hear music coming from inside and no bouncer guarded the entrance.

I think about turning around, telling myself that if I couldn't sleep with someone tonight, at least I want to have fun and dance and that it's not in this dump that it would happen, but a man on the side of the door catches my eye.

He is about my size, his hair deep black, bringing out the whiteness of his skin.

From where I am I couldn't discern the features of his face, but I had a perfect point of view on his ass and I believe that I have never seen one so beautiful even in all porns as I had watched.

My plans for tonight have just taken a different turn.

My one and only goal now is to fuck with this guy.

Finding him inside the club is surprisingly easy.

Even if a few guys are trying to use the dance floor, most of them are sitting at the bar or at a table next to it, drink in hand, and one of them is my handsome stranger.

It's a safe bet that this bar is in the end just a basic meeting place for one night fuck rather than a real club.

I'm not sure if I should go see this guy immediately to talk to him or if it's safer to wait a little, but with the risk of seeing him leave with another guy.

Despite the short time, he had spent in this bar, he had almost finished his beer, so I take the opportunity and walk to the bar to order a beer for each of us.

The bartender doesn't ask for my ID, but I have no doubt that he knew I'm underage.

The thought of taking a closer look of this guy’s facial features getting closer to him crossed my mind, but I could bet my hand that he wouldn’t like the idea.

So I walk up to him, trying to fix as little as possible.

Difficult however to hide my anxiety when he looks at me.

"Can I sit there?"

My voice isn't as secure as I would have liked, but it seems to amuse him.

Since he doesn't tell me to go fuck myself, I take that for a yes. I sit down and give him the beer that I took for him.

He looks at me from the head to feet without trying to hide for a moment what he is doing and displays a big smile before drinking his beer.

His attitude and the energy he exudes disturbs me. It's not just that he is handsome or sexy, no, it's more than that, and I can't even say what.

I wanted to sleep with him because of his ass, but his face is even better and everything else about him makes me want to jump on him right now to fuck him.

"I have my car parked a few blocks away from here. How about going for a walk? ”

Successfully swallowing without choking seems to have become a challenge in itself.

Challenge that I ended up realizing before I just nod my head to accept his offer.

I think I've never been so impatient to leave a bar, at least that's what my knotted throat, the knot in my stomach, my trembling legs and the fact that these pants never seemed so tight in my life suggest.

I don’t even know if I’m going to be able to follow him out of the bar without looking like a wacky man, but who tries nothing has nothing.

To say that I followed him with my gaze fixed on his ass would seem stupid, however, That's what I do.

I think I find it hard to keep my gaze away from his ass, at least when he's back.

When he is in front I don't want to look away from his face, so much his eyes and his hypnotizing smile, but to avoid appearing for a psychopath I try to force myself. But when he’s back, it’s impossible to not look at it.

The more he goes towards his car, the less I can think clearly. I can only think of one thing to sleep with him.

He turns around faster than I look up and quickly picks up on what I was watching so carefully. Especially since my gaze remains fixed for a moment on his crotch and that what I see makes me blush more.

His car is parked in a separate lane and not really frequented and lit, which seems perfect for what I planned.

I wish I could have enjoyed the comfort of a room with him, but his car looks big enough, and I can't afford to be demanding.

He opens the rear door and nods his head to ask me to enter, which I do immediately.

I sit at the end of the seat and watch him go up in turn, close behind him and turn off the interior light.

It's dark enough to not be immediately noticed from the outside but bright enough to see each other.

I can't look anywhere than in his eyes anymore.

I bug for a moment when he settles above me until he puts his hand on my lower stomach and my body goes into automatic mode.

I grab him and try to kiss him but he stops me immediately.

I hope I didn't make an unforgivable mistake, but luckily he just avoided my face and put his lips on my neck while sliding his hand under my jeans.

I record the fact that he doesn't want to be kissed, and even if I am disappointed, I decide to act.

I circle his waist with one of my arms and try to shift us as best I can towards the middle of the seat, without banging against the inside of the car.

It must be said that he doesn't help me. His mouth against my neck and his hand against my cock are very powerful distractions.

I force him to move away enough from me to undo the button on his jeans and lower his zipper and slide the hand I left on his lower back, under his jeans, and insert my hand between his buttocks.

Naturally pushed aside by his position, I have no trouble sliding my fingers in him while he strokes me. I push my fingers a little further and I feel his hand stop for a moment against my cock before he starts again faster and faster.

"It's a damn anaconda you have in your pants! I want to know how it feels to have it inside me, entirely ... ”

Fuck! I don't usually like dirty talk, but with this guy, it's not the same. He looks so sure of himself, so confident, it makes me want to kiss him until he is no longer able to move a muscle.

Trying to catch the lubricant I keep in my wallet seems for a second impossible. Fortunately, the stranger quickly understands what I'm trying to do and he takes out a package from his jacket and slips into my hand, smiling.

I'm dying to erase that cocky smile by kissing him, but I know it would be a mistake. Instead, I open the lube with my teeth and reluctantly take my hand out from under his jeans to spread it on my fingers.

His gaze is fixed on mine, that little cocky smile still plastered on his face.

Without thinking, I slide my hand under his jeans again to insert two fingers straight into him.

He grips the seat behind me, closes his eyes, and traps his lower lip between his teeth.

The feeling of being in him is indescribable. I feel like I know exactly what to do and how to move to make him react.

But soon my fingers are no longer enough, neither for him nor for me. He gets up with difficulty, forcing me to remove my hand from under his jeans and tries to remove his pants and boxers without falling backwards.

Unable to resist the sight that is offered to me, I step forward and imprison his hardened cock between my lips, forcing him to hang on more firmly so as not to fall.

I never did that to any of the men I slept with. I just never wanted to. I know how good it can be, and I hope I'm not too clumsy.

But his face makes me think I'm not that bad.

I place one of my hands between his buttocks to reinsert my fingers into him, spreading them a little more each time to be sure not to hurt him.

As he said earlier, I am quite well-hung, and it has happened many times guys can't handle it. With him, I want to go all the way, in every sense of the word.

“Fuck! Stop or I'm gonna come! ”

I am divided between the idea of obeying him and the idea of having a little more fun torturing him like this. I think I really like what I do and I suddenly want to know what it tastes like.

He grabs my hair and pulls my head back to force me to stop and look at me in the eye.

"I told you to stop."

Damn, even in this situation he can be threatening and I must say that it excites me even more.

He releases my head and grabs my wrist to force me to remove my fingers, but seems just as disappointed as I am with the idea of not continuing.

I lean against the backrest and let him sit more comfortably.

Before I can do anything he grabs my dick and sticks it against his entrance to gently impale himself on it.

I'm unable to do anything except watch him.

It’s even better than anything I’ve ever felt. Each of his movements brings me a little more inside him and soon I can feel his ass pressing against my pelvis.

He arches back and grips the headrests of the front seats to not fall.

I grabbed his waist with both hands and I helped him move, first gently, then faster and faster, until I was no longer able to think of anything but him.

None of us have thought about using a condom, and the idea that I can fill him from inside is driving me crazy.

He comes first, his hands still clutching the front seats. Seeing him coming and feeling him contract against me pushes me to my limit and I come in turn in him.

* - * - *

I’m wiping my hair with a towel when my mom comes into the bedroom.

I had long hesitated to shower after returning to the motel. But even if the idea of feeling this guy's perfume against me a little longer was tantalizing, the idea that my mother realized what I had done was much less.

I'm used to sharing a room with her and not having much privacy.

Fortunately for me, I already put the clothes I wore this evening at the bottom of my bag before she comes back.

My mother seems happy, even overexcited.

"What's going on?"

"We’re gonna move!"

"Move? Where?"

"Here!"

I don't understand anything she says. Where does she want to move? At my father's place? At Frank's?

“We're going to live with my husband! I'm fed up that this marriage only serves him! From today, it's our turn to enjoy it! ”

* - * - *

I tried to make my mother listen to reason all evening without much success. And unable to find a better solution, I now find myself with her in front of the house of this man with whom I am going to be forced to live.

"You'll see he has two children around your age! I’m sure you’ll get along with them! ”

At this very moment, I want to shout at my mother, to make her understand how ridiculous this idea is. But before I can do anything the door of the house opens, forcing me to face a man that has recently become familiar.

"Look Ian! He's one of Terry's kids I told you about. Mickey, this is my son Ian. Ian let me introduce you Mickey, your new brother. ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What hell did I fall into so that the guy I just slept with officially turns out to be my stepbrother?!?

It's like the universe wants to make fun of me by saying “You thought there is nothing worse than living with Terry Milkovich, the man who has haunted your nightmares for so many years? Ok, you are going to find out that the guy you slept with and dreamed of seeing again, is now your brother. Good luck with that. ”.

I believe the universe is a sadist.

"Your name's Ian, right?"

The affirmation brings me to my senses and reminds me that I'm in the middle of Terry's living room with my mother, the man I now know by the name of Mickey and Mandy a young woman who looks very much like him.

"It's probably weird for you to have brothers and sisters."

"I already have siblings."

I immediately regret the tone I took to answer her and I quickly apologize.

Fortunately, she doesn't seem to take it personally.

She explains to me that it's also strange for her, and that their father only spoke to them about us the day before.

"We are the same age, hopefully, we will be in the same class."

Not knowing what to answer, I nod my head and slowly turn my gaze to Mickey sitting next to us, a dark look plastered on his face.

"Don't take care of Mickey, he's only there for the holidays. In a few days, he will go back to the university."

I’m almost reassured that Mickey’s leaving soon. However, a part of me still hopes to be able to spend time with him, or even relive what happened the day before between us.

"You're going to share his room."

"I still don't understand why we should do this when we have a free room!"

It’s not hard to understand that Mickey has no desire to see me there let alone in his room.

“The room that’s left is for Monica. Even if he's now our brother Terry doesn't want Ian to sleep in my room because he's a guy. And anyway, you’re leaving soon for university! ”

I am amazed by the force with which she answers him. Mandy also seems to have character and doesn't seem the least bit scared of her brother.

"Stepbrother."

Mickey's correction makes me tremble, he has his gaze fixed on me and I'm sure if there was no one in the room he would have already jumped on my neck to make me disappear.

* - * - *

Mandy helped me inflate an air mattress so I wouldn't sleep directly on the floor, but I wonder if it's not worst. As soon as I move a little on the mattress it squeaks and the noise resounds in the whole room.

Unable to sleep, I turn around again and instinctively stop moving when I see Mickey's face.

The light of the moon is strong enough to allow me to distinguish his features, and I'm unable to look away.

The minutes pass, maybe even the hours, I am unable to say, and I stay there staring at Mickey.

Suddenly he opens his eyes and I feel like my heart is going to explode.

He remains silent staring at me. I have no doubt that he can see my eyes are opened. However, without a sound he closes his eyes and turns over in his bed, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* - * - *

Mickey's day of departure was both a release and a sentence for me in many ways.

I felt like our secret could finally stay one now that he's far away, but I started to miss him as soon as he walked through the door.

The idea of sleeping with another guy to erase him from my thought had crossed my mind several times, but each time Mickey's face came back to me and I had suddenly no more interest in the guys who approached me.

The fact that Terry is a fucking homophobic prick didn't help either. Each time I tried to imagine what Mickey could have felt all these years with this tyrant as father.

Even if fate didn't have forced us to become brothers, we could never have been together because of this monster, and this fact tortured me, even more, every day. 

To be in a sense so close to a person without having the right to be with him.

As to achieve me, I now occupied Mickey's bed. A situation that forced me, again and again, to think of him when I dream to forget him.

* - * - *

I think I can now call Mandy my best friend. She is a force of nature, she has a foolproof sense of humor and even though she quickly understood that I'm gay, she vowed to keep it to herself. And I believe her.

"I feel it's going to be a great costume party tonight!"

With this simple sentence, Mandy had just captured my attention.

"It's on Mickey's campus. Normally it’s only for university students, but since it’s a costume party, no one will know who is who. ”

I felt my heart racing at the mention of Mickey and I'm hoping it doesn't show on my face.

"Please say yes! ”

We both know perfectly well that I am unable to say no to her in these cases, and once again I accept her proposal without having the strength to refuse.

She seems over the moon and already tells me about the costume she has planned for each of us when I only think of one thing, the fact that I may see Mickey again tonight.

* - * - *

"Is it Mickey's little sister?!?"

We both turn around when we hear guys behind us and Mandy shows a big smile.

“Henry! It's been a long time! You know where Mickey is? We would like to see him with Ian to say hello. ”

The man named Henry looked at me for a moment before focusing his attention on Mandy.

She is disguised as a Harley Quinn and forced me to dress up as a joker.

Even as a gay I could easily say that she's really sexy in this costume and to believe the gleam in the look of Henry he thought the same.

"And who is he?"

“My brother, Ian.”

I don't even bother to smile at them when I heard Mandy answer them, I knew very well that they are only interested in her.

"Your brother?!? How long have you had another brother? "

"It's a long story-"

“Mandy. I'm going to go get something to drink, see you later ok? ”

Mandy looked at me surprised before showing a big satisfied smile.

Ever since she learned that I'm gay she has been desperately trying to make me date someone and I am willing to bet that's also what she hoped for this evening.

It's amazing how a fucking homophobe can have a woman like Mandy as daughter.

"Something to drink?" She questioned a mischievous look on her face.

“Yes, something to drink. See you later. ”

Getting away from Mandy and these guys helped me relax a bit. 

I don't recognize anyone, and for a moment I felt like I could forget everything that had happened to me recently and just enjoy the moment.

A simple glance around me made me realize the large number of guests. Hopefully one of them would not be against a quicky in one of the rooms of the house.

Sometimes you feel like you're being watched, and at that moment it's how I feel. However, I'm sure I don't know anyone here. It only took me a few moments to find out where that impression comes from and to fix my gaze on that of this man, with a Batman costume, who is staring at me from the stairs.

My heart races quickly recognizing those eyes that have haunted me for months now.

I'm hesitant between running away and joining him as quickly as possible, and he forces me to decide, disappearing behind one of the upstairs doors.

I know perfectly well that if I decide to turn around now, I will regret it forever and that this chance will not happen again soon. I can’t leave, not when I can join Mickey behind this door.

I don’t even remember taking the first step but I’m already at the top of the stairs, my hand on the doorknob.

I hold my breath, enter and close the door before finally agreeing to breathe again and looking up to examine the room.

The man dressed as a batman is still facing me, sitting at the end of the bed and staring at me.

The closer I get, the more the distance between us decreases the more I'm sure it's Mickey. His eyes, his mouth, his scent, his way of being. I know I have only been thinking about him for months but I refuse to believe that I could imagine him in the place of someone else.

I put my mouth close to his, and his backward movement finished persuading me.

I smile sadly before I tilt him back against the bed and attack his neck with my mouth.

I feel his hands grab my waist and pull me towards him. I grab his thighs and lift them up, prompting him to circle me with them, what he does automatically.

"I missed you."

I freeze when I realize the words that have come out of my mouth, and I hesitate to run away, but he tightens his legs a little more around me, preventing me from leaving.

I feel his erection against mine and instinctively move against him, rubbing our bodies against each other.

I feel like my clothes are burning me so much it annoys me and I only dream of one thing to get rid of them.

Mickey seems to be in the same state because he frees me and moves away enough to be able to undo his pants.

I quickly imitate him and get rid of my shoes and pants before trying to kneel between his legs.

"No!"

This simple word created in me an immense panic. In an instant, I have the impression that he will run away from me. However, he gets up and just stares at me calmly before grabbing me by the shoulders and forcing me to swap places with him.

He pushes me against the bed and I fall backward on it. I try to get up, but he climbs quickly on me and forces me to lie down.

"Don't move."

Seeing him go down between my thighs, taking me in his mouth is a sight like I've never seen. I'm afraid of looking too long and losing control.

Feeling Mickey's lips and tongue sliding higher and higher against my cock is driving me crazy.

“Mick-“

I am afraid by saying his name that all of reality will remember us and that he will stop. Fortunately, that is not the case, but I must tell him to stop what he is doing if he wants to go further.

“Please- Couldn't last longer-”

Mickey displays a satisfied smile as he straights up and grabs something on his bedside table before repositioning himself above me.

He quickly opens the tube of lubricant he just grabbed and applies it widely to my cock.

He fixes his gaze on mine and grabbed my cock with one hand and rested the other against my stomach before descending gently against me, letting out a long moan as he introduced me in him.

I could see him lift up and down over me, and feel myself rubbing inside him more and more deeply each time.

His cock rose and fell on my stomach with each movement.

He reaches out to grab it, but I stop him just in time.

I straightened up to face him. My lips are only a few inches apart from his. Inches I'm dying to reduce till nothing.

I don't do anything about it, too scared of what would happen if I dared.

"I want you to come untouched..."

I'm not sure if Mickey is gonna accept what I ask for or not, but he forces me to lie down and leans on my stomach with both hands.

I feel my muscles contract under his contact and finally release the air I'm holding when he starts to move again.

I move my hips gently, then faster and faster following the rhythm of his movements, penetrating him each time a little more.

He lets out a groan and I understand that I just hit a specific point in him. I try to knock on the exact same place over and over again until I feel Mickey's hands shake against me.

“Fill me up.”

Hearing these words from Mickey's mouth is enough to annihilate all the last ramparts of my resistance. I obey him without even understanding how and I feel him contract around me and attract me to kiss him.

I grabbed his neck automatically and pressed our mouths a little more against each other, sliding my tongue against his as if to devour him from the inside.

I hear Mickey moaning against me and I press our bodies a little more against each other before finally agreeing to let him go and break our kiss.

* - * - *

"Mickey! I finally found you! ”

We had just left the room and already reality hits me hard. Mandy and Mickey's friends stood in front of us. Henry still seemed disturbed by my presence, and the embarrassment that Mickey and I felt certainly doesn't help to calm the situation.

"Well, there I am."

“Where are you hiding? We went all around the house with Mandy. ”

"Just chatting with Ian."

"This brother shit isn't a joke? I thought Mandy was kidding. ”

I really wish it could be just a joke. And to believe his reaction, Mickey feels the same.

"Stepbrothers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart swings between the desire to see Mickey again and the fear of facing my feelings

My mother seems to love her new life with Terry. Of course, she is far from really appreciating Terry, but she gets along very well given all around.

It took me a while to figure out exactly what had happened between them and how we ended up living in this house. 

Finally, it was when Terry and Mandy were away for an evening and my mother started drinking more than expected that I got my answer.

Andrew, her former boyfriend, was killed, by Terry's hand.

He had stolen a large sum of money from Terry and the latter had made him regret it.

Having seen the scene, Monica could have had him arrested, which had prompted him to seek her out as soon as he learned of her existence. 

But rather than just let it go, Monica had offered him a deal. Since the police couldn't force someone to testify against her husband or his wife, it was enough for them to marry so that Terry's fear would disappear and Monica could live in peace.

She had persuaded him that this solution was safer than drawing the attention of the police by killing her and it had worked.

Short of money, and wanting to take advantage of this fake marriage, she had threatened Terry to go to the police, claiming to have proof of what she had seen and be assured that they would be sent to the police if something happened to her or me.

This story seemed totally crazy but no more than anything my mother had already done.

I felt reassured in a way that she didn't feel anything for him, but hated the situation even more now that I knew why we got there.

I haven't seen Mickey since the party.

In a few months, it would be the end of the school year, and if everything is going as planned I could go to university as soon as the new school year started.

Just like me, Mandy had planned to study on the same campus as Mickey.

I love her more and more, but I hate the fact that she keeps reminding me that Mickey and I are brothers in the eyes of the law and that I couldn't do anything about it.

* - * - *

I felt like I fell asleep a little more every minute I spent in this amphitheater.

This teacher is a sleeping pill on legs. So far the only thing that kept me going is my desire to run away from all of my "family" problems with a good diploma.

Mandy doesn't seem more passionate about the class than I do. All her attention seems to be focused on Xavier, a French student who has been hanging out with us since the start of the year.

Bad luck for her, Xavier is as gay as me, it's just that she doesn't know it yet. It wasn't a secret for very long for me, given the welcome he gave me in my room the day after we met.

So far I've managed to push him away without being mean, but I'm not sure he understood.

Fortunately for me, my ordeal ends with this course.

It's time to eat and Mandy offers to meet Mickey and Henry outside.

I really want to see Mickey again, but not with Henry, Mandy, and Xavier to watch us.

I’ve only seen him once since the night on campus. When he came back a few days to sleep at home before school started. Unfortunately, Henry was also there and shared our room.

At the time, I was unable to know if Mickey had deliberately made him come with him or if he also saw this as a constraint.

We had stayed a good part of the night looking at each other straight in the eyes without saying a word and more than once I wanted to join him in his bed despite Henry's presence.

I feel like I’m even further from him now that I’m here and he occupies my mind even more.

I tried to sleep with other guys, but they were always disappointing, or I was...

I'm unable to stay hard for more than a few minutes without thinking of Mickey.

I think Mandy and Xavier took my silence for a yes, because without my noticing they have already dragged me outside where Mickey and Henry are waiting for us and it is now too late to go back.

I have a lot of trouble focusing on the conversation. Mickey sits farthest from me and barely looks at me.

However, an innocent little sentence suddenly attracts my interest.

"Mickey’s girlfriend squatted the room yesterday, it was unbearable. This girl is in heat! Even worse than me. ”

My gaze changes from Mickey to Henry and then from Henry to Mickey and I silently beg him to correct Henry and tell me that he is lying, but he does nothing but look away. Worse yet, a botoxed fake blonde approaches us with a big smile and grabs Mickey's neck as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I've been looking everywhere to find you, baby!"

I can't hear Mickey's answer, all I have in mind are ways to run away from here and how to kill this woman without ending my life in jail.

"You introduce me?"

“Cece everyone, everyone Cece.”

"That's not cool!" She said visibly amused by Mickey's gruff side.

Henry took over by sacrificing himself to present everyone.

"This is Mandy, Mickey’s sister. Xavier a friend of hers. And Ian the brother of Mickey and Mandy. ”

“Stepbrother.”

I'm divided every time Mickey corrects someone by saying that we are just stepbrothers. 

Each time a part of me hopes that he too couldn't bear this situation, while another part of me whisper to me that he just doesn't support the idea of being linked in a way or another to me.

Cece seemed to love the idea of meeting Mickey’s siblings and it only took a few seconds for her to offer to organize a camping trip together, of course suggesting that we take all of our boyfriends and girlfriends.

The urge to refuse burned my lips, but Mandy has already answered, leaving me little choice.

"We have to find you a tent or one person-"

"Two people."

Henry is visibly disturbed by my assertion and I could understand why. In everyone's eyes, I'm single, mainly because I really am. But if I had to spend more time with Mickey and his girlfriend, it is out of the question that I would do it alone.

Without even thinking about how Mandy is going to feel, I turn to Xavier and offer to accompany him.

"Given your size, we will probably be a little cramped in the tent, but at worst we will sleep one on top of the other."

I have a lot of trouble focusing on Xavier’s response or Mandy's reaction to the situation. All I care about is Mickey's, and I have to say I'm served.

It all mixes up on his face, to the point where I can't figure out how he feels. Anger, grief, fun, surprise...

* - * - *

Mandy didn't like my reaction too much, but she finally decided to forgive me, realizing that she would never have been able to go out with Xavier anyway.

Unable to imagine that she could be the only bachelor on the trip, she decided to find herself someone before D-Day, which she managed to do by bringing Bret with her.

I asked her several times why she doesn't just go with Henry, but each time she just said that he wasn't interested in her. 

From his reactions when I got too close to Mandy and he still didn't know I was gay, I think he cares a lot. But hey, I'm not the one who will prevent Mandy from adding someone more to our trip. It may help me to forget Mickey, Cece and the fact that I use Xavier for bad reasons.

The latter seems to be over the moon at the idea of accompanying me, even if I try my best to make him understand that we are only friends.

Of course, I stop my affirmations as soon as Mickey is around.

I don't know if Xavier's presence by my side does anything to him, but I want to believe in it and even if it's not fair, telling me that he can't bear the situation as much as I do, helps me.

We just need an hour to pitch all the tents and make a fire.

Cece and Mandy go to get the coolers that we left in the cars while Henry, Bret, and Xavier go get some more wood.

I have no desire to help them, but for a moment I almost think about it when I realize that I'm going to be alone with Mickey.

Instead, I watch them go away and try my best not to meet Mickey's eyes.

"When did you start going out with Xavier?"

I seem to feel anger, or rather jealousy in his voice and I must say that I like it.

"Days ago…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!?"

Okay, this time I'm sure he's jealous, I love the idea, but it also awakens in me a much crueler response.

“What about you and Cece? Don't worry, I understood that we were only brothers- ”

“Stepbrothers.”

Mickey seems to hate this word as much as I do, and all of a sudden all my anger disappears, leaving me with only the urge to take him in my arms and comfort him. Unfortunately, Mandy and Cece are already coming back and I prefer to keep my effusions for myself.

To my dismay, Cece seems to want to spend the most time against Mickey, which gives me an irresistible urge to drink.

"slow down Ian, you're going to end up wasted."

I know Mandy is right, but I only see that solution to forget Cece and Mickey pressed against each other right in front of me.

"What if we drank intelligently?"

No one seems to understand Henry's proposal more than I do, which reassures me a bit about my condition.

"A drinking game."

"I don't see how much smarter this is!" Affirms mickey.

“It's gonna be fun!”

Finally, everyone accepts and we play a card game to start the first part.

I don’t really know the rules, even if Henry just explained them, I must admit that I'm not a very careful student.

I just imitate everyone and strangely it works.

Mandy, Xavier, and Cece seem to be the big losers in this game and go on defeats and glasses and before I understand what's going on they collapse from fatigue.

Henry watches them amused before affirming.

"Fragile little things!"

He turns to Bret and offers to continue and the latter shyly accepts. I tell them that I prefer to go for a walk and I leave them.

I want to go away, or rather I need to go away.

I walk to the lake and go to the end of the pontoon wondering what temperature the water is.

"I would gut you if you force me to go and fish you out of the water."

I immediately turn around, recognizing Mickey's voice.

He walks up to me as if nothing had happened before grabbing the back of my neck and drawing me to kiss him.

I want to resist, tell him it won't be that easy, but I can't lie. I only want to hug him a little more and that's what I really do.

I don't know if we are far enough from our camp so that we aren't noticed, if the light is dim enough that we can't be seen, if they are busy enough not to look for us, and honestly, I don't give a fuck. All that matters is Mickey against me.

He's just backing away enough so I can't kiss him anymore, but he stays so close to me that I hope he starts again anytime soon.

"I hate seeing you with this guy."

"I'm not with him."

I spoke without thinking, however, I don't regret it. If I have to put my honor and pride aside to be even for a moment with Mickey then I would.

"He believes it and it is already too much for me."

I want to tell him that nothing has happened between us and that nothing will happen, but that is another answer that wins my lips.

"You have Cece."

His gaze changes completely and without really understanding why I can read fear in it.

“I don't want to be with her. I want- You know very well what I want. But you know as well as I do that because of my father it's impossible. ”

I now know how scary Terry is, even toward his children. More than once he has threatened to hit Mandy, and I know he is even less tender with Mickey. 

The fact that he is a complete homophobe doesn't help his case either and it is a safe bet that Mickey can never be free to be who he is with him around.

I hate this situation, I hate that Mickey can't be free, I hate that I can't be with him.

He puts his hand on my cheek and suddenly I have the impression that part of my fears disappears.

"Stay with me ... Just tonight ..."

Mickey is the only one who can do this to me, making me so weak and dependent. It’s as if since I met him I’m unable to think of anyone other than him.

“Find me here. After everyone is asleep. ”

* - * - *

Xavier is asleep next to me. We had to work with several to get him into the tent.

Mickey carried Cece to their tent and Bret did the same with Mandy closely watched by Henry who offered him, with no real possibility of refusing, to sleep with him rather than with Mandy.

It's only an hour later that silence finally prevailed in the camp. No longer holding it, I leave the tent and rush to the pontoon, impatient to see Mickey again, and praying that he will come.

There is no one there when I arrive, but I hear footsteps quickly behind me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before showing a big smile and turning to take the man behind me.

"Hey! You should have checked out who I was before jumping into my arms like that. What would you have done if I had been a stranger? "

I giggle against Mickey and hold my head a little more against the hollow of his neck while he wraps his arms around me.

"I knew it was you."

"And how?"

He now seems more amused than worried, however, I hesitate to tell him this little secret.

I know he’s going to laugh at me if I tell him the truth, or worse he’s going to take me for a psychopath.

However, I decide to tell him, because I know he will not move on until I do.

He is stubborn, very stubborn, and even if for many it is a defect, I always find it adorable, well not necessarily there right away, but hey...

I shift to no longer be glued to him, but he prevents me from moving further by tightening his grip around me.

I prefer to lower my eyes so as not to look him in the face.

"I recognized your smell."

“Are you talking about my perfume? There full of guys- ”

"No. Not your perfume… Your scent. ”

He frowns like he does whenever he doesn't understand something. I love how he can communicate so easily just with his eyebrows.

I'm even more embarrassed to admit the truth now, but I can't see myself turning around and saying nothing to him. It would probably be worse.

"I know others have the same perfume as you, but it doesn't smell like it does when you wear it... it's different."

He lets out a little laugh and I relax a little. He approaches me with an air of placardness on my face.

"And can you really recognize this smell?"

"It was everywhere in your room, on your sheets-"

I spoke without thinking and now he's going to imagine things.

Ok, I have probably already done everything he could imagine after this sentence, but there is no need to push him to know it.

I'm blushing more and it amuses him even more.

I think I'm going to go crazy, I have to get out before I lose the little self-esteem I have left. I try to free myself, but again he prevents me from it. He firmly anchors one of his arms around my waist and places his free hand under my chin to force me to lift my head.

"Calm down."

I don't understand anything anymore, despite everything I said he doesn't seem disgusted by me.

"I don't know why, but I find it adorable."

I don't have time to react to this statement that he kisses me, and suddenly I can't think of anything anymore.

He finally shifts, preventing me from kissing him anymore.

"Adorable."

"Stop making fun of me."

I hate how sparse I have with Mickey but it’s always the case when I’m with him.

He continues to smile as amused by his own joke and suggests that I sit down rather than stand and get the attention of everyone passing by.

He leans his back against one of the pontoon posts and beckons me to limit.

I sit down next to him but he doesn't seem convinced and grips me to place myself on his knees before glimpsing the legs and using them to circle me, drawing me a little more against him.

It’s strange to see Mickey acting like this. I have the impression that he will never want to let me go because he is so attached to me and I must say that I love it.

"Do you know that you are really very dangerous Ian?"

I don't understand how I can be dangerous, especially for someone like him.

He moves a lock of hair that falls into my eyes, smiling.

“I am different every time you are around. It's like I can't control myself as soon as you're here ... You don't know how dangerous you're for me. "

"Really?"

"Do you think it was for the pleasure that I asked Henry to accompany me home during the holidays?"

His assertion immobilizes me on the spot. I still hadn't figured out if he had offered him or if Henry had come on his own, and now that I knew the truth I had trouble figuring out what to think about it.

"It’s dangerous to be near you... You’re making me lose my mind. I was sure that even if my father was around, sleeping in the same room as you would have been impossible for me. "

I want to tell him how much I wanted to join him these nights, but I don't need it, I'm sure he already knows by the way he smiles before kissing me.

We sit there and discuss everything and nothing and kiss until the sun begins to rise and we reach the camp before being surprised.

I think I hate our situation even more after that night. I hate knowing Mickey that close and so far.

* - * - *

Leaving this campsite reassures me and saddens me at the same time. I hate the idea of having to be separated from Mickey again, but likewise, I'm glad I don't have to bear to see him with Cece any longer.

We are all crammed into the same car, leaving Mandy and Bret to return with the latter's bike.

I try to consult on the landscape outside but it is quite complicated when Mickey is right next to me. And all of a sudden it gets even more complicated and simpler at the same time.

Mickey just put his hand against mine, intertwining our fingers.

I need to look to make sure I’m not dreaming.

He notices my condition and slides our hands between the two of us to hide them from the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would I one day no longer have to be seen like his brother?

Subscribing to Cece’s Instagram was the worst idea I’ve ever had. 

It was like I begged her to spread her happiness day after day in my face. However, I still can't unsubscribe.

I see Mickey regularly but rarely face to face. With everyone who knows us on campus, it's complicated.

No one is surprised to see two brothers hanging out together, but there is no question that we can be more than that.

Mickey seems as tense as I am about the situation and I know he is trying to do his best.

Sometimes he secretly takes my hand when no one sees us.

Last week we all went to a movie and I was dying to take advantage of the darkness to kiss him, but I was unable to move.

I discussed Terry with Mandy. 

I tried to ask Mickey but he didn't want to tell me anything so I turned to her.

She told me horrors about him, and the scariest thing is that I know she didn't invent anything.

I'm afraid to imagine how Mickey felt and lived all these years with this monster and it makes me feel even more selfish.

I want to be with him and I know that is also what he wants, but not at the risk of seeing him suffer.

* - * - *

I get a big surprise when I leave school to see my mother leaning against my car with a big smile on her face.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you welcome your mother?"

She takes me in her arms and I let her do it. I know if I stop her she’s going to be a whim in front of everyone. I have often wondered which of us is the kid.

"This is the first time you've come here."

“I have something to do for Terry around here-”

"What did he ask you to do?!?"

Anger settled in me in a fraction of a second as soon as I heard my mother say that name. I'm afraid of what she has to do for him. Nothing is good when it comes from Terry.

"It's nothing very important- In fact, if I came here, it was to offer you to eat with me tonight. We're going to have something to celebrate. ”

"What are you talking about?"

My mother acts as if she had prepared the surprise of the year. Knowing her makes me even scared.

“I'll tell you tonight-”

"No! Now!"

I never spoke that way to my mother and I already regret it. As crazy as she is, she remains my mother and I know that almost all the madness that she does, she does them thinking of my good, she just can't clearly distinguish the good from the bad.

She doesn't seem really upset by my anger and continues to say that she will tell me about it tonight. This time I’m sick of it, I know I won’t stand the day with the idea that she could do something stupid in my head.

I grab her by the wrist and pull her with me away from the crowd.

To believe her expression I hurt her and I release her immediately, however, I don't apologize, I want her to understand that I am serious.

"What do you want to tell me tonight?!?"

She displays the same sulky look as the five-year-old girls. I find it harder and harder to bear her silence.

“You will spoil the surprise!”

"Mum!"

“I wanted to celebrate the fact that you are officially going to be a Milkovich.”

"What?!?"

I hope I heard wrong, that I misunderstood, that I am having a nightmare and that I will wake up, but my mother's smile makes me understand that not.

“Terry agreed to adopt you and therefore officially hand over part of his money to you when he died. You’ll never have to worry about the future again… ”

"What did he ask you in return?"

I know Terry he doesn't do anything for free, much less this kind of "service", and to believe the expression on my mother's face I saw right.

"Nothing too complicated ... I just have to go see the police-"

“Are you going to give false testimony?”

I brought out the first idea that came to my mind and it must be believed that my instinct is more developed than I thought since my mother looks away.

I hate this situation, and even more the idea that she wants to do this for my good.

"It’s not that bad, it’s just a service-"

"Mum! You know as well as I do that nothing is ever just a simple service with Terry. And do you really think I want to be associated with this man?!? You know- You know- You know very well that if he knew who I really am he would hate me- He would kill me- ”

"No! He wouldn't hurt you! ”

"Do you really believe what you say?!?"

I can't control my voice anymore. I know a lot of people may hear us, but I need to make them understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Mickey is his biological son, and yet you saw what he did to him-"

I can barely finish this sentence. I’ve seen Terry threaten Mickey on the phone more than once and I know from Mandy that he’s been violent to him several times. I know that she too is one of his victims, even if she never wants to talk about it.

I could talk for hours about the horror I feel towards Terry after what he did to Mandy and Mickey, but I know what matters to my mother is me, so I swallow this idea and ask a simple question to my mother.

"Do you really think that one day I could be happy if I find myself forever linked to this man?!?"

My mother looks down, deliberately trying to run away from my gaze. I know that she became aware of her actions, but I also know that if I want her to act I must continue, even if it hurts her. None of us can be happy with this man by our side.

"I wanted you to be happy ..."

I hate to see my mother in this state and seeing her cry finally reduces my will to nothing and I take her in my arms promising her that everything would be fine.

She cries while continuing to say that she only wants my happiness and I believe her.

"I know mom ... I know ... But it will never be possible with Terry around, not if I want to be with-"

I almost said Mickey’s name. Fortunately, I realized it just in time. My mother understood what I'm trying to say.

I don't think she understood who I'm talking about, it's just impossible, but nevertheless, she understood that there is someone, someone with whom I couldn't be as long as Terry is here.

"You've a lover?"

It looks like she's talking to a little kid, and in a way that's still what I am for her.

I never told her about the men I liked, she just one day realized that girls didn't interest me, and never blamed me for it.

I feel like her face lights up like this simple news is the best gift for her.

I have neither the courage nor the inclination to lie to her so I just nod my head.

"He is cute?"

Again I nod my head, this time with a small smile.

"You like him? Love him?"

To like someone and to be in love are two different things, however deep inside I know that the answer to this question is the same as the previous answers.

I love Mickey, and I madly and cruelly hope that he loves me too although we can't be together.

"You know I never wanted you to be sad. I thought it would be easier for you with family and money. ”

"Mom, I never needed a family other than you. And I don't care about the money. "

My mother sketches a sad little smile and inspires deeply.

"I have something to do. Would you like to eat together tonight? I will call you."

She doesn't give me much time to answer that she's already got into her car and is leaving campus.

* - * - *

I haven't heard from my mother for several hours, I don't know what to think or what to do. I'm afraid to tell someone about it and endanger it.

Finally, I am pulled out from my reflection by the vibrator of my phone. I pick up before I draw too much attention to myself and answer in a low voice.

I'm in the library and I know that unlike me, a lot of students are there to work. I just wanted to find a place where I wouldn't be disturbed.

What I hear on the other end makes me completely forget where I am in a fraction of a second.

I jump up and grab all my stuff while yelling into my phone that I'm getting there as fast as I can.

It takes me about 20 minutes to get to the police station.

I go to the reception or rather I fit in and yell at the person behind that I am looking for my mother and that I have been asked to come.

My cries alert other cops who quickly surround me, surely ready for me to use force at any time.

One of them is trying to tell me something, but I can't understand, all I want is to see my mom. If she's arrested because of me, I would never forgive myself.

I feel someone behind me grab my shoulder and force me to turn around.

It's Mickey. He tightly frames my face with his hands and yells at me to calm down.

This time I do it.

I still don't know what's going on, why I'm here, why Mickey is here, why my mom is here, but now that I'm not alone it's a little better.

“Mr. Gallagher?”

I turn to the policeman next to Mickey and nodded to him that it's me.

"Please follow me, I have to talk to you."

I instinctively turn to Mickey and hear the cop say "alone", so I start to panic again.

Mickey, who removed his hands from my cheeks, puts his hands on my arm. He captures all my attention with this simple gesture and at the same time makes my fear disappear, as by magic.

I ended up agreeing to follow this policeman. He takes me into a room and closes the door behind us.

"Where is my mother?"

“Your mother will have to stay a little longer with us-”

"Did you arrest her?"

“You better sit down-”

“I prefer to stand up.”

I feel like if I sit down I'll never leave this room again.

The policeman nods and goes to a full coffee pot in the corner of the room and offers me coffee.

I hesitate to accept. Considering my state of caffeine isn't necessarily the best solution, but I finally think that it will at least keep my hands busy if not my mind.

“Your mother came here to confess she made a deal with Terry Milkovich following the murder of Andrew Williams. We know that Terry threatened you and your mother and the judge will take this information into account, as well as the fact that she came by herself. "

"Is she going to jail?"

"I don't want to give you false hope ... But I think she can escape it. We have just arrested Terry Milkovich and several of his partners for murder, burglary, and trafficking, among others. Thanks to your mother. She did the right thing. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of me my mother was arrested- Because of my selfishness- I would never forgive myself

I can't think right when I leave this room. It was me who pushed my mother to confess everything she knows to the police. And it is because of my selfishness that she is going to go to jail.

“Ian!”

Mandy and Mickey rush to me, I watch them panicking. I know they are scared of Terry, but it's still their father, and it's my mother's fault that he's going to be locked up.

"Did they tell you when Monica can be released?!? Is there going to be a trial?!? ”

“They- They don't know yet…”

"She will be released soon."

I turn to Mickey, who looks so sure of himself.

I know he has no more information than I do, and he probably says that to make me happy, but it takes my weight away.

"I promise we will do anything to help her." Asserts Mandy before taking me in her arms.

Mickey reaches for me and I grab it without Mandy noticing.

* - * - *

“We should already be gone- We will be late- We should have-"

“Calm down Gallagher, we're well on schedule!”

I am super stressed. My mother is released today after two weeks of testifying and appearing before the judge to find out if she faces a prison sentence.

The judge was lenient and said that her good deeds should be rewarded.

I thought I was dreaming the day I heard the news. And since then I count the days that separate me from the moment when I will see her again.

Mandy, Mickey and I have left campus since her arrest. I know I have to focus on school, but with everything that's going on, I don't have a head for that.

We tidied up all the mess the cops had made when they searched the house and we threw away everything that belonged to Terry.

For the rest, we started to fill boxes and put the house up for sale. None of us want to stay here.

Having Mandy and Mickey close by helped me hold on.

I'm not going to lie, it was especially Mickey's presence which helped me, but having to answer all of Mandy's questions also kept me very busy.

She surprised us one night in our bedroom and there was really no other way out than to tell her the truth.

Mickey seemed even more embarrassed than I was by his sister's inquiry, but we were both happy to see that she didn't take it badly.

I learned that Mickey broke up with Cece the day after Terry's arrest. He admitted to me that he wanted to do it the same day, but that he didn't remember her existence until after.

She didn't really like the idea and tried to take revenge by trying to sleep with Henry. Without much result.

The latter is a fervent supporter of the Milkoviches, more precisely of Mandy.

He came to spend several days with us, and I think I'm finally starting to understand why Mickey likes him.

Mickey's coming out didn't seem to shock him, at least a lot less than the idea of knowing we are together.

All of this turmoil at least allowed me to think of something else while waiting to see my mom again.

Mickey is supposed to drive me to pick her up this morning, but I feel like I'm the only one getting ready to leave.

Mickey and Mandy keep going back and forth around the house as if it were a mundane day.

I feel like I'm going to scream for their attention, but a noise behind me catches my attention.

I turn around and find it hard to believe what I see. My mother is on the doorstep, smiling.

I jump at her neck and take her in my arms as if I never intend to see her again.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my baby."

I burst into tears and she imitates me, and soon we end up sitting on the ground, cheeks soaked, crying with joy.

* - * - *

My mother is sitting on the sofa in front of me.

Mandy and Henry are both sitting next to her, smiling and enjoying the beer they drink.

Mickey brought one for him and one for me and sat on the armrest of the chair I am occupying.

“You… Did you speak with this person? The one you like? ”

My mother’s voice is so shy that I can barely hear her. I'm sure she hesitates a bit about talking about this in front of other people for fear that they won't accept who I am.

I display a big smile and answer her yes.

Joy shows on her face again and she asserts shyly.

"You will be able to be together now... I hope I can meet him..."

Mandy and Henry laugh on their side, and even without having to look at Mickey, I know that he glares at them.

I put my hand on his thigh and he looks down to meet my gaze. We smile stupidly for a moment, and then I focus my attention on my mother who seems to have understood everything.

“You- You-”

I don't know what to answer, or if it's really necessary. The idea of saying it out loud in front of my mother gives me chills.

"We are together."

I think I'm hallucinating. Mickey just confessed to my mother that we are in a relationship.

"We met before we knew we were legally stepbrothers, and then it was too late."

Ok this time it’s for sure it’s not a hallucination, Mickey is telling my mom everything.

"You love him?"

I’m not sure if this question is for me or if it’s for Mickey. I think the second option terrifies me even more than the first.

"Yes."

It’s just a word, but it feels like the greatest declaration of love in the world.

Call me a great romantic, but I don't think I've ever heard anything as beautiful as that simple yes.

And as if he wanted my death, Mickey continues to speak, despite the state in which his words put me.

"I can never thank you enough for taking Terry away from Ian and Mandy."

"You must have suffered a lot because of him."

My mother has tears in her eyes when she says that. I feel that if this continues we will all start to cry. Fortunately, she seems to be trying to regain control of the situation and wipes her tears on her cheeks with a lapel before announcing.

“Then I have one very important thing to do.”

She looks at me smiling and adds mischievously.

"Divorce."

* - * - *

I rest on my forearms just above Mickey.

I definitely love this position, he's forced to look me straight in the eyes.

I’ve never seen such beautiful eyes. Maybe it’s because they belong to Mickey, I don't know. What I do know is that I like everything about him. And what pleases me, even more, is that I never have to be introduced as his brother anymore.

I haven't stopped smiling since my mother promised to file for a divorce as soon as possible.

"Stop smiling like a moron, you're going to have a cramp by force."

"I can't help it. My mother is free, Terry is in prison, Mandy and you are safe, and we will finally be able to be together. ”

I can feel him snuggling up against me, and savoring the fact that we took off our clothes the minute we entered this room before wallowing in bed.

"What if we stopped talking and you used your tongue for something else..."

Mickey slides his tongue between his lips before leaving it against the corner of his mouth and looking at me with a small raised eyebrow.

I let out a little laugh and then kiss him, first gently then more and more passionately, until I feel his erection press against mine.

"When you were talking about using my tongue for something else, did you think about that? Or that ...? ”

I put my mouth against the crook of his neck and have fun torturing him deliciously with my tongue until he moans.

I raise my head just enough to fix it in the eyes and slide my body against his until my mouth reaches his chest.

"Or you were talking about that?"

I imprison one of his nipples between my lips and gently nibble before making my tongue dance around.

Again Mickey lets out a little moan and I'm having fun.

I take support on the mattress and gently descend to his crotch without letting my mouth leave his skin.

I leave a wet groove behind me and I feel Mickey’s breathing which quickens as I go down.

I try to avoid as much as possible to put my mouth against his cock while kissing the inside of his thighs and the bottom of his belly. I want to hear him beg me.

“Fuck! Ian, stop teasing me and do it for real! ”

I run my hands under his thighs and lift them to put them on my shoulders.

“Do what?”

I feel that each additional minute tortures him and it’s almost enjoyable.

“Fuck! Suck me! ”

I love the fact that despite the violence of his words he can't hide the desire that I can easily read on his face.

"When you're polite you say please."

He responds to my remark with a middle-finger, but knowing Mickey I know that this is his way of saying please, so I obey.

I grab him firmly with one hand and slide it against him before I put my mouth against his dick's end and part my lips.

Again I take my time, trying to resist my visceral urge to take Mickey entirely in my mouth and his pleas.

I don't really know if these supplications can count since they are half stifled by the groans and groans that regularly escape from his mouth.

I feel Mickey tremble against me and I know perfectly well what it means. I look up at him and see that he is trying to get up, but I prevent him by taking him this time entirely in my mouth.

I raise my head letting him stand out until I have only the tip between my lips and slide my tongue over it while my hand dances against the part I just released.

I smile, or at least as much as I can, given the situation, and then I lower my head to lift it up and down again until I feel Mickey reach the point of no return.

He grabs the sheets next to him and we know as well as I do what is going to happen.

I keep trapping him between my lips and go down and up against his cock ready to explode, savoring the state in which I manage to put it.

Unable to resist any longer, Mickey ended up enjoying against the back of my throat.

I swallow to the last drop as if it's the most delicious thing in the world.

I sit up and admire him, there, under me completely breathless, beautiful.

He straightened up and pressed his lips to mine before violently inserting his tongue into me as if he wanted to devour me.

He pulls his head back enough to be able to look me in the eyes and gently places his hand against my cheek. I love the mix of sweetness and passion that boils in him.

"I love you."

I think I'm going to have an attack. My heart is racing like never before.

After all, is there a better way to die than this?

He rests his lips on mine, this time for a much more tender kiss.

I frame his face with my hands and gently stroke his cheek with my thumb.

I want to tell him that I will always be on his side, that I will do everything to protect him, make him happy because that is what he does for me every day. But only a few words come out of my mouth.

"I love you."

He smiles at me and I automatically do the same.

I don't know what the future holds, but I do know one thing, my future will be with him. This man who went from unknown to lover, brother, and hopefully one day to husband.


End file.
